


Stay

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, not actually that angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: His favorite moment of the day quickly becomes the half second after he wakes up.  He takes a moment to feel the heat of her neck against his nose, the annoyance of her hair in his mouth and eyes, the weight of her in his arms.  He shifts his head and tightens his arms and, still asleep, she lets out a sweet little sigh.





	Stay

His favorite moment of the day quickly becomes the half second after he wakes up.He takes a moment to feel the heat of her neck against his nose, the annoyance of her hair in his mouth and eyes, the weight of her in his arms.He shifts his head and tightens his arms and, still asleep, she lets out a sweet little sigh. 

But it's only half a second. 

He remembers, at her breath, that she deserves better.He allows himself one more second of holding her.One more second to remember a time when he thought differently. 

Then he releases her.Still asleep, she sighs again, this time a whine for his return.He assumes she's like him.In sleep, and for the first half second of wakefulness, she believes he is worthy of her.But fully awake, she is thankful for the lack of touch.So he returns to lying on his back and hating himself for missing better times.

The weeks pass and he continues to savor that moment when they are a single being comprised of two bodies.He wakes up consumed by her and knows he is slowly killing them both.

(Though whether that is due to reverie or truth, he's unsure)

Until one day, she sighs against the movement of his nose against her neck, and he remembers and pulls away, and she reaches for his wrist and pulls his arms back around her.

She turns her head to face him.

_My eyes are open_ , she tells him. _This is me_.

"Please," she says. "Stay."

He's unprepared for those eyes.How can he say anything but "Okay."

* * *

 

Mornings become his favorite part of the day.He wakes with his face in her neck, her hair in his mouth, and she breathes a happy sigh, turns in his arms, and kisses his forehead.

"'Morning, Jemma," he whispers.

She squeezes him tight, and what can he do but stay.


End file.
